Regrets
by gen3879
Summary: Lily vous raconte comment elle en est venu à se marier et à se construire une vie avec le meilleur ami de l'homme qu'elle aimait en raison d'une terrible erreur.
1. Présentations

_**Titre:**Regret_   
_**Auteure:**Wingardium_   
_**Disclaimer:**Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling, et l'histoire m'appartient_   
_**Dédicasse:**Je dédicasse cette fic à Leviosa: Salut Isa, je te dédie cette fic avec toute mon amitié parce que tu es la meilleure amie au monde, je t'aime fort et je serai toujours là pour toi._   
_**Note:** Bonjour! J'ai décidé de faire une fic Lily / Sirius. Je trouve qu'ils formeraient un vraiment joli petit couple. J'en ai vu aucune avec ce couple et je trouve que ça manque._   
  
  
  


**_Regrets_**

  


_Chapitre 1: Présentations_

Je me présente, Lily Potter. Je vais vous expliquer comment j'en suis venue à me marier et à me construire une vie avec le meilleur ami de mon véritable amour, Sirius Black. Vous ne vous en seriez jamais douté, pas vrai? J'en souffre encore aujourd'hui, car je sais que ma place serait dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime vraiment, et pas dans ceux de son meilleur ami... 

J'aurai au moins appris une chose du fait d'avoir complètement bousillé ma vie: il ne faut jamais faire autre chose que de suivre son coeur. 

Si je l'avais suivi, je ne serais pas là avec une alliance qui a pour soeur celle de James Potter. C'est mon instinct de vengeance qui m'a conduite ici, jamais je ne pourrai lui pardonner, jamais je ne pourrai me pardonner... 

Je me revois dans les bras de Sirius, si heureuse, si sereine. Comment ai-je pu, comment ai-je pu laisser passer cette chance à cause d'un trop plein d'orgueil? COMMENT? Je pleure encore la nuit en pensent à ce qui est arrivé. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide? Je dois maintenant payer, je le paye de ma vie... 

Il en faut peu pour éliminer toutes chances d'avoir un futur heureux, je l'ai fait et ça m'a mené là où je suis aujourd'hui. La vengeance ne sert qu'à nous faire du mal, j'ai voulu faire payer Sirius pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait en réalité pas fait. Dans ma tête d'adolescente, j'étais inconsciente de ce que je faisais. Si au moins j'avais su, si j'avais su les conséquences que ça entraînerait... 

Maintenant, j'ai le coeur brisé et l'homme que j'aime plus que tout au monde aussi, et ça, j'ai encore plus de misère à le supporter. Je vois la souffrance dans ses yeux pourtant joyeux. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour pouvoir l'entendre me dire "je t'aime" une seule autre fois. 

Je l'aime encore et lui aussi, on est faits pour être ensemble mais par ma faute, il a sa vie et j'ai la mienne. Des fois, je me dis qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux que j'en finisse pour de bon. J'y ai souvent songé, oui, très souvent. J'y pense encore parfois. À quoi ça me sert encore de vivre quand je suis séparée de Sirius pour de bon? 

Une seule chose m'empêche de partir, cette chose est la seule que je possède et que j'aime; mon enfant. Dans mon ventre, il vit, je le sens grandir. Même si je sais que cet enfant est la cause de tous mes malheurs, je l'aime. Après tout, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière alors si au moins ce petit bout de sorcier pouvait m'apporter ne serais-ce qu'une parcelle de bonheur... 

Mais ce petit Harry ou cette petite Jade (Je ne sais pas encore son sexe), il lui manquera toujours quelque chose et je ne pourrai sûrement jamais le regarder sans penser à mon erreur. Cet enfant, il n'est pas de Sirius, c'est cela qui lui manque. Si au moins il l'était, si au moins.... 

Si, si, si, si, si, je n'en finis plus avec mes "si"! Mais il y a tant de choses de mon passé que j'aimerais changer, en particulier l'erreur fatale que j'ai faite il y a de cela 7 mois et qui me procure toujours l'envie de me tirer une balle dans la tête... 

Quand j'imagine comment ce serait aujourd'hui si je n'avais pas écouté mon côté noir, mon coeur se contracte et je souffre plus que si 100 poignards me transperçaient la chair. Puisque j'y pense à chaque minute que la vie m'apporte, je souffre en permanence. 

Vous voulez sûrement savoir comment j'ai pu en arriver là. Et bien voilà.... 

_À suivre..._   
  


**_Note de l'auteure:_** _Qu'en pensez-vous? Donnez-moi votre avis SVP, est-ce que je devrais continuer? J'attend vos reviews avec impatience, Je vous adoreuh!___

_Wing'_

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- 


	2. La rencontre

_**Titre:**Regret_   
_**Auteure:**Wingardium_   
_**Disclaimer:**Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling, et l'histoire m'appartient_   
_**Dédicasse:**Je dédicasse cette fic à Leviosa: Salut Isa, je te dédie cette fic avec toute mon amitié parce que tu es la meilleure amie au monde, je t'aime fort et je serai toujours là pour toi._   
_**Note:** Bonjour! J'ai décidé de faire une fic Lily / Sirius. Je trouve qu'ils formeraient un vraiment joli petit couple. J'en ai vu aucune avec ce couple et je trouve que ça manque._   
__   
__   
__   
__

**_Regrets_** __

  
__

_Chapitre 2:_ _La rencontre_

Bon voilà, ça a commencé lors de ma quatrième année. J'étais dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors avec ma meilleure amie, Sarah, et on parlait de tout et de rien comme on le faisait tout le temps. Seulement là, elle était en déprime totale. 

- Lil', je me sens si seule, j'aurais besoin d'un gars, un vrai... 

- Heum... tu trouves pas qu'il y en a assez qui te courent après, t'a quand même du choix..., lui ais-je répondu. 

- RRRRRrrr! Pas ce genre de gars, non, le genre de gars sensible et beau et intelligent... 

- Heu, sans vouloir te vexer Sarah, il n'y en a qu'un qui réponde à tous tes critères et faut pas se cacher qu'il est quelque peu inaccessible... 

- Tu parles de Sirius Black? Je sais parfaitement que je n'ai aucune chance avec lui. J'ai quand même trop d'orgueil pour me joindre au troupeau de filles qui lui courent après 24 heures sur 24, même si c'est assez tentant... tu trouve pas Lil'? 

- Mouais, je sais pas, il est assez craquant mais sans plus. Mais par contre, il y a son ami, Remus. Il est supposément sensible et il est pas laid du tout et il a l'air intelligent, t'as peut-être une chance, Sarah. 

- Peut-être ouais, c'est assez intéressant ce que tu me dis là Lil'... Ouais, ouais, ouais.... En tous cas c'est mieux.... BEAUCOUP mieux que ce James Potter qui est tout le temps avec eux. 

Elle avait retrouvé un mince sourire, j'étais fière de moi! En plus, elle n'avait rien à perdre avec Remus Lupin, il avait l'air gentil et les filles de Poudlard ne le suivaient pas partout où il allait... en fait oui, puisqu'il était toujours avec Sirius... Sirius.... vu qu'il était toujours avec Sirius.... Désolée, juste le fait de prononcer son nom... désolée... Comme je disais, elle avait peut-être une chance, et si c'est ce que ça prenait pour lui faire retrouver sa bonne humeur, alors... 

Dès le lendemain, elle me montra le plan de drague qu'elle avait fait pendant la nuit. C'était bien elle ça, Sarah Moone ne faisait jamais rien sans avoir fait un plan détailler de comment elle allait s'y prendre. Je dois avouer que ça me tapait un petit peu sur les nerfs, moi qui étais si imprévisible... 

- Regarde Lil', me dit-elle en me montrant une feuille de papier avec des calculs quelconques de la superficie et le relief de la table des Gryffondors. Là c'est nous. Là c'est eux. Heureusement qu'ils sont à Gryffondor, ça va me faciliter énormément la tâche. Regarde, si Mumus- 

- Mumus? Sarah, pourquoi tu l'appelle "Mumus"? 

- Parce que c'est trop chou! 

- Heum... sans commentaires... 

- Bon, je reprends, si Mumus est assis là et qu'il met son livre de botanique là, dit-elle en me pointant plusieurs points sur le plan, je renverserai mon jus de citrouille à un angle de 270 degrés nord, le jus parcourra alors ce chemin par ces fissures- 

- Sarah, coupais-je, c'est pas un peu trop calculé? 

- Si je veux que tout soit parfait, il faut que je m'en tienne au plan. 

- Heum, sans vouloir te mettre de pression, si la moindre petite parcelle de ton plan fouerre, tout le reste va fouerrer. 

- Mais non, ça va marcher! T'es trop pessimiste, Lil'. 

Sarah faisait toujours confiance à ses plans personnels, même si 1 fois sur 2, ça ratait complètement. Celui là n'avait pas grand chances de réussir, mais je n'ai pas osé lui dire qu'aller simplement parler à Remus serait un peu plus... subtil. 

- Donc, continua-t-elle, si son livre de botanique est là, mon jus de citrouille s'y rendra en 5,6 secondes, tout le temps qu'il me faudra pour m'afficher un air désolé et charmeur à la fois... Regarde comme ça. 

Elle plaça sa bouche d'une drôle de façon en fronçant les sourcil et en regardant en l'air et sur le côté à la fois, les narines légèrement écartées. 

- Qu'est-ce que t'en pense? me demanda-t-elle. 

- Tu veux la vérité ou un mensonge? 

- Heum... vérité. 

- T'as l'air d'un extraterrestre mutant constipé qui se serait étouffé avec un brocoli pas frais. 

- Heu... d'accord. 

- Sarah, écoute moi. Tu sais très bien que ton plan ne marchera pas alors, vas simplement lui parler en souriant. Pas besoin de bousiller son livre de botanique, il t'en voudra certainement plus que d'autre chose. 

- Mouais, t'as raison Lil', me répondit Sarah. 

Elle prit son plan, en fit une petite boule et la lança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle saisit une feuille blanche et un crayon mais je l'arrêtai. 

- SARAH! 

- Quoi? 

- T'AS PAS BESOIN D'UN PLAN! 

- Ok! J'ai compris! 

- Bon... Je te le dis et te le répète: soit naturelle, et bousille pas son livre de botano. 

Je crois qu'elle avait enfin compris, alors on s'est habillées et on est descendues à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Remus, Sirius et James étaient assis ensemble et ils parlaient. Sarah s'est dirigée vers une place proche de Remus. Je l'ai suivi et me suis installé avec elle. Elle s'est retournée vers Remus et lui a sourit. 

Il lui répondit dans un sourire triste et souffrant. Il avait l'air si malheureux le pauvre Remus. Je fis un petit signe de la main à Sarah pour qu'elle fonce aller lui parler, ce qu'elle fit. 

- Salut, moi, c'est Sarah. 

- Je sais, moi, c'est Remus. 

- Je sais. 

Et ils se sont mis à parler de tout et de rien, Sarah aurait pu parler comme ça pendant des jours, elle avait toujours quelque chose à dire. 

- Elle est toujours comme ça? me demanda soudain une voix douce. 

Je me retournai brusquement et vit celui qui m'avait posé cette question. Je savait c'était qui. Voyons, tout le monde savait c'était qui! Sirius Black me regardait avec ses yeux noirs pétillants en attendant ma réponse. 

- Heu... Ça dépend... 

- C'est bien, coupa-t-il, Remus a l'air content, ce qui est rare. Sirius Black, et toi? dit-il en me tendant une main invitante. 

- Lily Evans, répondis-je en la serrant chaleureusement. 

Elle était chaude et douce. 

J'avais de la difficulté à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Sirius Black, qui, à son habitude, évitait de faire connaissance avec les filles pour sa propre sécurité, autant physique que mentale, était en train de m'aborder chaleureusement avec l'un de ses sourires ravageurs. 

- Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Lily Jolie. 

"Lily Jolie", comme je m'ennuie de ce surnom débile... Mais c'est tellement mignon... jamais il ne m'a appelé autrement, heu oui, en fait il a cessé de m'appeler comme ça après ce que je lui ai fait. Il m'abordait avec un froid "Lily" ou bien tout simplement un "tu", ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible de sa part. Ça m'a tout de suite brisé le coeur, mais bon, revenons-en à mon récit. 

Je lui souris et il me sourit en retour, même s'il souriait déjà. Sarah, qui parlait encore à Remus, se retourna vers moi et vit que je parlais avec Sirius. Elle me lança un regard étonné. En fait, plusieurs l'avait remarqué, puisque c'était assez inhabituel. 

La cloche annonçant que les cours commenceraient dans 5 minutes sonna. Tout le monde se leva. Sirius se tourna vers moi et me dit 

- À bientôt, Lily Jolie!__

_À suivre..._   
**__**   
**__** **__**

_**Note de l'auteure:** Et voilà! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Vos commentaires seront TRÈS appréciés, non, en fait ils seront la raison pour laquelle je mettrai le chapitre 3!___

**_Réponses aux reviews:_******

**Molianne: **Merci, ça me touche boukou!****

**Miss Tambora: **Sincèrement je ne sais vraiment pas avec qui tu trouve que Sirius irait bien *petit regard sarcastique* Merci énormément! 

**Saria:** Merci vraiment, je suis super émue, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!****

**Jamais-Revenir: **Merci-heuh! As-tu hâte de voir les résultats de la finale du concours?****

**Lotus:** Merci, c'est super gentil. Désolée, je suis pas vraiment bonne pour faire de longs chapitres...****

**Leviosa: **Ouais Isa, y'était temps que tu me review ce chapitre! lol! Merci!   


_Wing'___

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- 


	3. Amitié perdue

_**Titre:**Regret_   
_**Auteure:**Wingardium_   
_**Disclaimer:**Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling, et l'histoire m'appartient_   
_**Dédicasse:**Je dédicasse cette fic à Leviosa: Salut Isa, je te dédie cette fic avec toute mon amitié parce que tu es la meilleure amie au monde, je t'aime fort et je serai toujours là pour toi._   
_**Note:** Bonjour! J'ai décidé de faire une fic Lily / Sirius. Je trouve qu'ils formeraient un vraiment joli petit couple. J'en ai vu aucune avec ce couple et je trouve que ça manque._   
__   
__   
__   
__

**_Regrets_** __

  
  


_Chapitre 3: Amitié perdue_

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Sarah et Remus se fréquentèrent de plus en plus souvent. Je les ai même pris à s'embrasser dans la Salle Commune à 2hrs du matin alors que j'allais aux toilettes. 

Par pure coïncidence, Sirius était aussi descendu pour aller aux toilettes alors, quand on aperçut Remus et Sarah en train de s'embrasser à qui mieux mieux, on ne fit pas attention et se fonça dedans. 

Alors, on s'est ramassés complètement étendus par terre, Sirius par-dessus moi. 

Les deux amoureux avaient cessé de s'embrasser et nous regardaient curieusement. Malgré moi, j'étais très embarrassée par cette situation, mais je n'étais pas vraiment en position de me préoccuper de mon orgueil, j'étais trop occupée à axphisier sous la masse très musclée d'un Sirius à moitié sonné. 

Soudain, Sirius reprit la moitié de sa conscience. Il me regarda, regarda Remus et Sarah, se regarda lui-même, puis me re-regarda, se rendant compte cette fois de la teinte bleue qu'était en train de prendre mon visage. 

Il se retira vivement, me regarda inquiet et s'apprêta à me faire la respiration artificielle. Comme une imbécile (Je me demande toujours pourquoi j'ai fait ça) je fit un signe de la main lui indiquant que j'étais correcte. Quelle conne! 

En tous cas... Là, je me suis relevée avec son aide et il m'a regardé droit en face puis... il m'a sourit. 

Pas seulement un sourire comme il en avait en permanence d'étampé dans la face, non, un beau, magnifique sourire. Un sourire magique au sens propre du terme. Un sourire que je n'oublierai jamais même après ma mort. 

Je suis restée là dans une espèce de transe à le regarder me sourire. Peu à peu, son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à une expression inquiète. Il devait se demander ce que je faisais là à le fixer comme une idiote... 

*** 

Les semaines suivantes, on, Sirius et moi (James aussi), se saluait quand on se croisait et on parlait ensemble aux repas. Pour Sarah et Remus, c'était rendu officiel, ils s'aimaient et c'était vraiment cute. Malgré leurs caractères assez différents, ils s'entendaient à merveille. 

J'étais vraiment heureuse pour Sarah, c'était la première fois qu'elle "aimait"vraiment un gars. C'est sur que Remus Lupin est assez difficile à détester, il est doux, compréhensif, timide... tout ce que Sarah est pas quoi! Mais bon, j'arrête de la rabaisser, c'est ma meilleure amie après tout... en fait... elle l'était... ça me fait tellement mal d'en parler, ou simplement d'y penser... 

Et oui! Vous avez deviné juste! Encore cette CRISS_ (N/A: Désolée pour ce mot, mais c'est quand même PG-13)_ d'erreur que j'ai faite qui me retombe dessus! Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, Sirius n'est pas le seul à m'avoir renié après ça. Sarah aussi, et je la comprend, moi non plus je ne voudrais pas d'une meilleure amie qui a fait ce que j'ai fait. Non pas qu'elle ait un rapport quelconque là dedans, mais quand même. Je pleure... je pleure en écrivant ceci, ça me fait tellement mal. Mais il faut que je le fasse. Il ne faut jamais renier la réalité parce que, veux, veux pas, ça nous retombe dessus un jour ou l'autre. 

En pensant à Sarah, la meilleure amie que j'ai perdue il y a de cela quelques mois, je n'ai qu'un message à vous transmettre: l'amitié d'un(e) meilleur(e) ami(e) est plus précieux que tout ce qui peux exister, plus précieux que n'importe quel gars, plus précieux que la vie elle-même. N'oubliez jamais ça. 

Je regrette encore plus Sarah que Sirius. L'amitié, la vraie, c'est ce qui me manque plus que tout. C'est comme l'oxygène, c'est vital. Voilà une autre raison de pourquoi je suis en train de mourir à petits feux. 

_À suivre..._   
  


_**Note de l'auteure:** Désolée pour ce chapitre pas bien long.. mais je vous promet que ceux à venir seront + long. Je voulais vous avertir que j'ai presque fini de l'écrire cette fic, je suis rendu au dernier chapitre (le 7) et après ce sera tout. Pour les autres chapitres comme le 4, le 5 et le 6, et bien il me reste juste à les taper.___

**_Réponses aux reviews:_****__**

**Pheneatis:** Hey merci boukou Steph! J'ai hâte de voir le chapitre 51 de DDP. Jt'aime fow! 

**Miss Tambora:** Ok, je pense que Isa (Lev') a compris que le Chalaland c'est d'où viennent les chalalas mais je vais lui dire quand même au cas où... lolz. Hey je voulais savoir si tu as MSN Messenger. Si oui, est-ce que tu peux me donner ton adresse? Merci beaucoup pour le rev'! 

**Leviosa:** Yo Isa! Ça feel? Merci pour ton review et ta yeul avec "poup-poup- poulet!" tu sauras que c'est sortit comme ça et que... ben c'est sortit comme ça (Marde j'arrange pas mon cas là...) En tous cas... t'es tute gentille et c'était bin le fun en fin de semaine au chalet. VIVE LE VIN SIRIUS! Est-ce que tu savais que j'ai encore la bouteille? Héhé je suis toute contente! En tous cas j''t'aime fow my friend! J'ai hâte à la fin de Amitiés! Non woah relaxe, c'est pas que j'ai hâte que ca soit fini c'est juste que j'ai hâte de voir la fin fin et j'ai hâte que tu fasse Mumus (the Slush... non joke oubli ca) Marde je suis en train de me rendre compte que ça commence à être long.... @+ 

**Molianne:** Merci beaucoup toi! 

**Caramella: **Hey! Je suis tout à fait d'accord ak toi pour James et sa face d'hareng pas frais, mais moi je préfère face d'huître en conserve, mais les deux sont hot... Pov' ti con, la nature l'a pas vraiment gaté... En tous cas, tu verra bin pourquoi elle s'est ramassé avec...*petit regard dégouté* lui... et pas avec mon Dieu mon Étoile mon Amour mon Système Solaire (oubli celui la ok?) mon Sirius! Tu verra au chapitre 7. Merci pour ton review! 

**Luffynette:** Merci beaucoup ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'entendre ça! 

**: **Merci! 

**Nina: **T'as tout à fait raison, moi aussi je trouve ça pas vraiment logique mais en tous cas... elle a pas bin le choix de se ramasser ak cette huître à la fin s'ils veulent avoir leur ti criss de Harry pas frais... Merci énormément! 

**Stull: **Désolée, je n'aime pas vraiment parler de Voldie, je trouve qu'il viens tout le temps gagher le décor ak sa face de chiwawa... en tous cas désolée si tu trouve ça vide... Merci pour le rev'!   
**__** **__**

_Wing'___

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- 


	4. Le rêve

_**Titre:**Regret_   
_**Auteure:**Wingardium_   
_**Disclaimer:**Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling, et l'histoire m'appartient_   
_**Dédicasse:**Je dédicasse cette fic à Leviosa: Salut Isa, je te dédie cette fic avec toute mon amitié parce que tu es la meilleure amie au monde, je t'aime fort et je serai toujours là pour toi._   
_**Note:** Bonjour! J'ai décidé de faire une fic Lily / Sirius. Je trouve qu'ils formeraient un vraiment joli petit couple. J'en ai vu aucune avec ce couple et je trouve que ça manque._   
  
  
  


**_Regrets_**

  
  
  


_Chapitre 4: Le rêve_

Un soir du mois de mai, je m'endormis vers minuit en passant à... Sirius. Cette nuit là, je fis un rêve assez... En tous cas, je vous raconte. 

*~* 

Sirius et moi étions dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards (J'ignore comment on s'était ramassés là, mais bon...) Il était tard, très tard, tous le monde était couché. Il y avait un étrange silence, un silence inquiétant. En fait, il l'aurait été si je n'étais pas avec Sirius. 

Nous étions assis sur un divan de cuir noir. Il me regardait avec ses yeux noirs. Je faisais comme lui. Nous étions hypnotisés par le regard de l'autre. Plus rien n'existait à part ces trous noirs qui me fixaient intensément. "Où suis-je?" Je n'en savais rien finalement. J'étais avec lui quelque part. Son regard me troublait. Il venait me chercher au plus profond de moi. 

Soudain, le décor réapparut, mais pourquoi? Il avait fermé les yeux, voilà pourquoi. Il se pencha vers moi. Je sentis une vague m'emporter loin de tout, sauf de lui. J'étais transportée vers un autre monde, un tout autre monde, quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. "Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Où suis-je? Certainement morte au paradis... C'est ça le paradis? Alors je veux y rester pour toujours.". 

Le sombre décor réapparut une seconde fois. Merde! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça s'arrête? Pourquoi rien de beau ne dure pour toujours? 

Sirius se sépara de moi et se remit à me regarder, pas pour bien longtemps. 

- Est-ce que tu veux? me demanda-t-il. 

- Oui 

Il me sourit. Je lui répondis. Il se pencha vers moi. Cette fois, il commença à déboutonner ma blouse. J'étais toujours comme dans une espèce de transe indescriptible, comme si je savais qu'il faut que je grave ce moment dans ma mémoire. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous faisions l'amour. Si d'embrasser Sirius était le paradis, alors j'étais je ne sais où, mais quelque part de beaucoup plus loin et beaucoup plus haut; là où le plus puissant des dieux ne se rendrait jamais. 

Dès que je l'ai senti pénétrer en moi, j'ai tout de suite su que tout ce qui pouvait exister de vrai était le bonheur et l'amour. 

*~* 

Je me suis réveillée en sueurs. À ce moment précis, en repensant à mon rêve, j'ai découvert que ce que je ressentais pour Sirius n'était pas seulement de l'amitié. 

Le lendemain matin, je fis comme d'habitude, je m'habillai, me préparai, etc. pour aller en cours. Quand je descendis à la Salle Commune avec Sarah, Remus l'attendait à bras ouverts. Elle alla s'y blottir. À côté d'eux était... Sirius. Il parlait avec James. Quand il vit que Sarah avait rejoint Remus, il me chercha des yeux. Quand il m'aperçut et que je l'aperçus, je rougis un max, lui également. 

Lui également? Comment ça lui également? Il n'avait aucune raison d'être intimidé, il ne l'était jamais. Personne ne voyait jamais Sirius Black rougir, il était toujours si sûr de lui. Je ne comprenais pas, mon esprit était embrouillé. Moi, j'avais des raisons de rougir, de très bonnes raisons d'ailleurs après le rêve que j'avais fait cette nuit, mais pas lui! 

Plus capable de le supporter en train de me dévisager alors que j'étais plus rouge qu'une cerise, je descendis dans la Grande Salle sans attendre Sarah et Remus. 

Je m'assis à la table des Gryffondors et me mit à jaser avec du monde. 

Une couple de minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent tous (Sarah, Remus, James et Sirius) dans la Salle et s'assirent en face de moi ("Merde"). 

- Saaaaaaalut Lily! fit James sympathiquement, trop sympathiquement. 

Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'étamper sa maigre face d'hareng pas frais dans le mur. 

- Ouais, saluuuuut Lily! répéta un petit gros nommé Peter Pettigrew. 

Celui là, je l'aurais noyé dans son gruau si je ne m'étais pas retenue. Non mais, me semble que ça paraissait que je ne voulais rien savoir de leur parler, ma face de bœuf était supposée servir à ça. 

Ils étaient là, les deux, à me regarder bêtement et à attendre que je leur réponde. Ils ont attendu longtemps. À ce moment là, j'eus une espèce de soudaine envie meurtrière. Ces insignifiants qui nous dérangent quand on est pas de bonne humeur, je supporte pas. Je préfère encore beaucoup mieux ceux qui nous démoralisent quand on est de bonne humeur, c'est moins énervant. 

En tous cas, pour en revenir là où j'en étais, j'ai fini mon baggel et me suis levée pour partir. Rendue à la sortie de la Grande Salle, quelqu'un m'a tirée par le bras et entraînée par en arrière. 

Je m'en allais crier, mais la personne m'a murmuré un "chut" à l'oreille. Je me suis retournée et me suis retrouvée face à face avec Sirius. 

- Lily Jolie, tu l'as fait n'est-ce pas? 

- Quoi... de.... 

- Le rêve, cette nuit, tu l'as fait hen? Tu étais là, je le sais. 

- Mais... 

J'étais rendue si rouge qu'on ne m'aurait pas remarquée si j'étais dans un sceau de tomates. 

- Écoute, je l'ai fait aussi, ajouta-t-il. 

En l'entendant dire ça, je me suis mise à refaire mon rêve dans ma tête. Quand j'y repensais, c'est vrai qu'il avait vraiment l'air présent, pas seulement comme le personnage d'un rêve mais comme un humain complètement là. 

- Dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards... commençais-je. 

- Sur un large divan de cuir noir, finit-il à ma place. 

Cette fois je me tus. Alors, il était réellement là. Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait penser de moi maintenant? Que j'étais une petite pervers? 

- Lily Jolie, tu sais ce que ça représente, un rêve partagé? 

Non, je ne savais pas ce que ça représentait puisque je viens d'une famille moldue. 

- Non... répondis-je sincèrement. 

- Lily, seuls ceux qui s'aiment vraiment peuvent partager un rêve, c'est une loi de la conscience. Lily Jolie, je t'aime, et je le savais bien avant de faire ce rêve. 

Je le regardai troublée. Je ne pus que répondre... 

-Moi pareil 

... avant de me précipiter dans ses beaux bras musclées qui m'attendaient et qu'on s'embrasse, pour la première fois. 

_À suivre..._   
  


_**Note de l'auteure:**J'achève le chapitre 7 qui se trouve à être le dernier chapitre... c'est triste. Mais je vous aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimeuh! Vous êtes toute encourageants, j'adore ça! Je vous promet le chapitre 5 dans pas trop longtemps!_   
  


**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**Miss Tambora: **Merci bcp toi! Lashlabask cou donc! C'est tute cute hien? Avoue que t'aimerais ça être à la place de Lily dans les beaux bras bien découpés de Sirius hen? mmmmmmmmmmmm 

**Minerva:** Ça arrive des fois que les chapitres n'apparaissent pas tout de suite même quand il est écrit que oui. T'en fait pas, ton ordi a pas de problèmes! Merci beaucoup c'est vraiment encouragent! 

**Mystick: **Non, j'ai pas encore compris cette maudite hisoire de déesse. C'est quoi la joke hen? Merci vraiment pour ton review! 

**Mary-Evy:** Wow, merci énormément ça me touche bcp! 

**Leviosa**: Ouais c'est vrai que le vin Sirius était rond en bouche, et il avait de la cuisse aussi, non? Lolz, sti qu'on a pas rapport nous la! Mercieuh pour ton review!!!!! J'te promet que ma aller lire et reviewer ton chapitre 8 après avoir fini de répondre à mes reviews! J't'aime fow ma friend! @+! 

**Caramella:** Honnnnnn! C'est trop gentil ça, j'étais toute émue!!! T'es vraiment trop fine! Alors c'est bon de fumer des artichauts? Faudrait j'essaye ça un moment donné lolz! 

**Rose Potter:** Merci vraiment beaucoup c'est super gentil! 

**Saria: **J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais que je continue (c'est pas les 113 "Continue" que t'as écrit qui mon font penser ça, non non non) Lolz! Merci beaucoup, lolz c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal appétissant Sirius, mmm! Lolz, re merci et j'espère ben que t'as aimé ce chap! 

**Mariecool: **Merci beaucoup c'est suer gentil ça!   


_Wing'_

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- 


	5. Bonne à enfermer

_**Titre:**Regret_   
_**Auteure:**Wingardium_   
_**Disclaimer:**Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling, et l'histoire m'appartient_   
_**Dédicasse:**Je dédicasse cette fic à Leviosa: Salut Isa, je te dédie cette fic avec toute mon amitié parce que tu es la meilleure amie au monde, je t'aime fort et je serai toujours là pour toi._   
_**Note:** Bonjour! J'ai décidé de faire une fic Lily / Sirius. Je trouve qu'ils formeraient un vraiment joli petit couple. J'en ai vu aucune avec ce couple et je trouve que ça manque._   
  
  
  


**_Regrets_**

  
  
  


_Chapitre 5: Bonne à enfermer_

Une vague de chaleur se répandit en moi pendant qu'il m'embrassait. Mon dieu, c'était impossible, j'étais dans un corridor perdu dans l'école à embrasser l'unique, le célèbre Sirius Black. "Merde, les rêves sont si trompeurs parfois. Je m'y crois vraiment. Faudrait que j'apprenne à distinguer le vrai du faux." 

Il sépara ses lèvres des miennes et me regarda intensément. 

Je soupirai en roulant les yeux. 

- Merde, pourquoi y'a rien de vrai, fait chier... 

- Hein? me demanda-t-il, confus. 

Décidément, il devait s'attendre à ce que je réponde quelque chose d'un peu plus.... romantique pour le moment. 

- Essaye pas! dis-je frustrée. Tu me fais chier! 

- Quoi....je....duh? 

- Ah ta gueule, tu m'auras pas. Me donner de faux espoirs de même, tu m'auras pas une deuxième fois! T'as pas honte? Vas te cacher! Moi ce que je veux c'est le vrai Sirius, ok?!?! gueulais-je. 

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as? T'as perdu la boule ou quoi Lily Jolie? 

- VA CHIER! J'TE DÉTESTE! Je l'aime moi Sirius! Et toi, tu fais comme si je l'embrassais. Tu devrais avoir honte de me faire souffrir. 

Je m'étais mise à sangloter. 

- Lily (Première fois qu'il m'appelait Lily, je le comprend), je sais pas ce que t'as, mais tu me fais peur. Est-ce que tu vas bien? 

Il venait de poser sa main sur mon épaule. 

- VADE RETRO SATANA! 

Sirius ne perdit plus une seconde. Il m'empoigna la taille, me souleva et me foutu sur son épaule comme si j'était pas plus lourde qu'une plume (c'est sûr qu'avec tous ces muscles...) malgré que je me débattais comme une malade à enfermer (Quand j'y repense, c'est ce que j'étais). 

- Lâche-moi! 

Je lui donnais des coups de poing dans le dos en chignant très fort. À présent, il courrait vers une destination qui m'était inconnue, mais où qu'il aille, il avait l'air d'être pressé d'y arriver... 

On a parcouru plusieurs corridors dans cette position plutôt inconfortable, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant une double porte et qu'il entre dans la pièce derrière ces portes. Il courrait toujours alors il fonça dans une petite madame trapue qui portait un bonnet blanc sur la tête. 

- Madame Layette! Madame Layette! gueula Sirius. Elle a complètement déraillé. Elle est.... FOLLE! 

- Black? dit Madame Layette, l'infirmière. Posez-la moi ici, dit-elle en désignant un lit. 

Sirius me garocha avec délicatesse (O_o) sur le lit. Il me tenait toujours la main comme dans les films, quand la personne est en train de lutter contre la mort. 

Madame Layette approcha, regarda mes yeux remplis de folie puis me demanda: 

- Mlle Evans, est-ce que ça va? 

- Allez-vous-en! Vous n'êtes pas vraie! Meu-heu! 

- BLACK! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?!?! 

- Qui? Moi? Mais... je..... 

- Vous ne l'avez pas embrassé, idiot? Vous savez bien qu'aucune fille ne peut en rester lucide! Vous me décevez, Black. 

- Mais là, vous êtes dure avec moi, madame... grogna Sirius avec un ton qui voulait pas mal dire "Ouais, comme si c'était ma faute! Pff". 

- Black, vous devez voir la réalité en face. Vous vous souvenez de cette Mlle Mea qui vous a assommé quand vous l'avez embrassée car elle croyait que vous étiez un clone malfaisant du vrai Sirius. Et l'autre, Mlle Hopkins, qui est devenue aveugle, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Vous savez, Black, qu'elle est toujours à l'hôpital de Ste-Mangouste, la pauvre. Vous aurez de la chance si Mlle Evans s'en sort rapidement. Elle pourrait penser qu'elle est dans un rêve pour toujours, c'est très grave! 

- Meu-heu! Non, Lily! Mais je l'aimeuh m'dame! 

Madame Layette eut un regard compatissant Sirius et le laissa seul avec moi. De mon bord, je venais d'entendre Sirius dire qu'il m'aimait, mais d'une façon si sincère... 

- Si...rius? C'est bien toi? Pour de vrai? 

Il accouru vers moi, pris ma main, se pencha au dessus de moi et dit 

- Oui, Lily Jolie, c'est bien moi. Je suis là.... et je t'aime. 

- Ce n'est pas un rêve? Tu es bel et bien le vrai Sirius Black et on s'est embrassés pour de vrai? 

- Oui, Lily Jolie, pour de vrai. 

Je peux vous affirmer qu'à ce moment, je fus plus gênée que si j'aurais fait une petite danse laide toute nue en tapant des mains devant une armée de journalistes et la Reine d'Angleterre. Je repensais à comment j'avais réagi après son baiser, comment je l'avais envoyé chier une couple de fois et gueulé "Vade Retro Satana!". Merde, ce fut le pire moment de ma vie... en manière d'humiliation. 

Il a dut remarquer combien j'étais mal, avec mon regard traumatisé et mes yeux ronds en rongeant mes beaux ongles auxquels je n'avait jamais touché avant, car il se pencha et me serra dans ses bras en me murmurant des petits "c'est pas grave", "fait-toi en pas avec ça", "c'est tout oublié, oublie ça" et des "Je t'aime, Lily Jolie". 

Je me suis calmée peu à peu, mais j'avais toujours cet horrible sentiment d'humiliation. 

On est restés enlacés comme ça une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'on avait complètement moffé le cours d'histoire de la magie. 

- Faudrait peut-être y aller pour pas être en retard au cours de divination, Mrs. Collins n'est pas aussi permissive que Binns. Est-ce que ça va aller, Lily Jolie? 

- Ouais, ça va. Désolée, Sirius, vraiment, je comprend que t'aie, comme, plus vraiment envie de me parler, tu dois te dire que je suis vraiment bonne à enfermer. 

- Oh, mais t'en fait pas avec ça, j'ai connu pire.... 

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds (O_O). 

- Oublie ça, ajouta-t-il rapidement. Fais-toi en pas avec ça, Lily Jolie, je t'aime. 

Il s'est penché vers moi, a mis ses bras autour de mon cou et m'a embrassée. C'était encore mieux cette fois, parce qu'au moins, je ne pensais pas que c'était un rêve. C'était la réalité, la vraie. 

_À suivre..._   
__   
__ __

_**Note de l'auteure:** Désolée pour ce chapitre plutôt quétaine, lol! En passant, je suis encore sur le dernier chapitre (le 7) ça risque d'être un assez long chapitre. Mais c'est dur d'écrire son erreur, c'est trop chien, elle est trop conne... en tous cas, vous verrez bien!_   
__   


**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**Leviosa: **Yo Isa! Merci pour ton ti review sympa, ça fait toujours plaisir (bon, c'est plutôt que tu verrais ton cercueil de près si tu le faisait pas mais ça c'est un détail.) Chow! 

**Winky:** Merci! Ouais, moi aussi je me demande "pourquoi c'est pas moi?" mais qu'est-ce que tu veux... on peut pas tout avoir dans vie! lol 

**Saria:** Merci beaucoup ça me fait hyper plaisir! 

**Molianne:** Hon! T'es toute gentille de faire des beaux compliments! Merci! 

**Pheneatis:** Moi oussi je trouve qu'ils iraient beaucoup mieux ensemble qu'avec ce lunetteu de James à marde... grr non mais ça me frustre! Lol, merci boukou pour ton review, c'est toute gentil! 

**Luffynette:** Honnnnnn! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!   
  
  


_Wing'_

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- 


	6. Petite chicane

_**Titre:**Regret_   
_**Auteure:**Wingardium_   
_**Disclaimer:**Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling, et l'histoire m'appartient_   
_**Dédicasse:**Je dédicasse cette fic à Leviosa: Salut Isa, je te dédie cette fic avec toute mon amitié parce que tu es la meilleure amie au monde, je t'aime fort et je serai toujours là pour toi._   
_**Note:** Bonjour! J'ai décidé de faire une fic Lily / Sirius. Je trouve qu'ils formeraient un vraiment joli petit couple. J'en ai vu aucune avec ce couple et je trouve que ça manque._   
  
  
  


**_Regrets_**

  
  
  


_Chapitre 6: Petite chicane_

Nous nous sommes rendus en cours de divination ensemble, main dans la main. Vous auriez dû voir tous les regards tournés vers nous, c'était assez intimidant, mais je vais vous avouer un petit secret, ok?: Je m'en foutais comme de la vie sexuelle inactive des mammouths du 13è siècle. 

J'étais bien avec lui, qui ne le serait pas? Pratiquement tous les gars rêvaient d'être son meilleur ami, et certainement toutes les filles rêvaient d'être sa petite amie. Je ne sais même pas si je me rendais compte de la chance que j'avais, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, je m'en rends compte, maintenant que je suis "avec" James. 

Nous sommes entrés dans le cours de Divination, toujours main dans la main. Dès qu'elle nous a vu entrer, Sarah, qui était déjà là, s'est précipitée vers nous: 

- Je le savais! Je le savais! dit-elle fièrement en nous faisant un câlin. Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble, c'est trop évident! Ah! je suis contente! J'avais hâte que vous vous décidiez! Hey! Remus! Chéri! Viens voir! gueula-t-elle. 

Remus arriva à l'instant. Quand il nous aperçut, Sirius et moi, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Un vrai sourire sincère et heureux, ce qui était rare de sa part. Pour une raison que j'ignorais à l'époque, Remus avait toujours l'air triste et nostalgique, comme si le poids du monde entier reposait sur ses épaules fatiguées. Pauvre Remus, aujourd'hui encore, il est très fragile émotionnellement et ses yeux sont remplis d'une tristesse et d'une souffrance troublante. Je pourrais vous dire "On s'habitue à ce regard", mais je mentirais. On ne s'habitue pas à voir quelqu'un souffrir. Mais je sais par contre que ça lui a fait du bien d'avoir Sarah. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Sarh et elle me racontait qu'il souffrait énormément. Je crois qu'il lui avait révélé pourquoi, mais elle refusait de me le dire par respect pour lui et je comprenais tout à fait son choix. Mais de la façon dont elle m'en parlait, ça avait l'air grave. J'avais même remarqué qu'il avait manqué deux jours de classe le mois dernier ainsi que l'autre mois d'avant. 

Il serait peut-être temps que j'en revienne là où j'en étais, non? Remus fut très content pour nous. Pour James, ce fut une toute autre affaire. Quand Sirius le lui a annoncé, il a simplement hoché la tête, le regard vide. Il a présumé un mal de tête pour monter directement se coucher au dortoir. Je pense que James a toujours eût le béguin pour moi... C'était pas vraiment réciproque... qu'est-ce que vous voulez, on aime qui on aime, on ne choisit pas, c'est comme ça et c'est tout. 

J'avais raison pour James, il avait flashé sur moi, je l'ai entendu se chicaner avec Sirius sur le sujet: 

- Tu savais que j'en pinçais pour elle! 

- Ben là, James... écoute, je l'aime moi aussi Lily, et beaucoup plus que la simple attirance que t'as pour elle! 

- Mais bien sûr Sirius! De toute façon, t'as toujours toutes les filles que tu veux avec ta belle gueule! Je devrais commencer à m'habituer, pas étonnant que cette petite idiote de Lily se soit fait avoir! 

- JE T'INDERDIS DE PARLER D'ELLE COMME ÇA! rugit Sirius, vraiment frustré. C'est pas ma faute si j'ai toutes les filles à mes pieds! Tu crois que je l'ai choisi? Non! Je préfèrerais mille fois mieux avoir la paix à la Saint-Valentin, ne pas recevoir une dizaine de demandes par semaine de filles qui veulent sortir avec moi. Est-ce que tu savais qu'à chaque fois que je fais la moindre chose, ça fait le tour de l'école en dix minutes? Et bien James Potter, tu sauras que c'est pas toujours marrant d'être traité en bête de cirque! Y'à des jours où je préfèrerais pas mal mieux avoir une face d'écrevisse comme la tienne plutôt que la mienne! Lily Evans, c'est la première fille que j'aime vraiment et si je peux la rendre heureuse, et si elle peut faire de même avec moi, alors tu devrais être content pour nous plutôt que de m,engueuler. Je croyais que tu étais mon meilleur ami, mais à voir ton enthousiasme à me voir heureux pour la première fois depuis une éternité, je remets cette affirmation en question! 

- ... Excuse-moi Sirius. J'avais pas vraiment réalisé. Est-ce que tu me pardonnes? 

- Mais ouais brother. Allez approche. 

Ils se firent un câlin amical. 

- Tu sais, Sirius, c'est pas facile, pour moi non plus, d'avoir une face d'huître en conserve. 

- Je sais, James, je sais. 

- C'étais pas ça que t'étais supposé répondre! 

- Ah non?!? 

- T'étais supposé dire: "Ben non, t'as pas une face d'huître en conserve" même si c'est pas vrai! 

- Scuse moi... 

Et là, ils s'étaient mis à rire et à déconner. J'avais vraiment cru que j'avais foutu leur amitié en l'air, j'ai eût très peur. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'il en faudra gros pour briser l'amitié de James Potter et Sirius Black. Je vous jure, même aujourd'hui, après tout ce qui s'est passé, ils sont encore meilleurs amis. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, l'amitié, c'est plus fort que l'amour, c'est pour ça que Sirius a pardonné à son ami et pas à moi... en touts cas, je me la ferme. 

Bon, je m'arrête ici. 

En gros, moi et Sirius, on a été le couple le plus heureux du monde pendant les deux années qui ont suivies. On s'aimait plus que vous ne puissiez jamais l'imaginer. On a vécu des choses merveilleuses ensemble, les plus belles années de ma vie. On a couché ensemble pour la première fois vers le milieu de notre 6è année. Tout ce que j,ai vécu avec lui sont des souvenirs bien encrés dans mon coeur, et avant qu'ils ne partent de là, il s'en passera des choses. 

Pour Remus et Sarah, ça a toujours bien marché je crois. Même que je pense qu'ils sont encore ensemble aujourd'hui... tant mieux pour eux. Ça me fait plaisir qu'il y ait encore des gens qui s'aiment et qui en profite, ça compense pour ceux qui ont tout foutu en l'air... comme moi. 

Je pense que je vous ai assez fait attendre, non? Je vais maintenant vous raconter l'erreur de ma vie. 

_À suivre..._   
__   
__ __

_**Note de l'auteure:** Niak niak! Vous allez voir dans le chapitre 7 que j'ai finalement fini d'écrire *petite larme* mais mauvaise nouvelle (pour vous) y va y avoir un chapitre 8. Eh ouais... parce que le chapitre 7 aurait été trop long sinon. Bon ben je vous laisse et merci pour les reviews!_   
__   


**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**Leviosa:** Yo Isa... t'as le droit d'aimer ce chapitre lolz! Et merci vraiment beaucoup énormément beaucoup de me taper les chapitre 6 et 7 c'est vraiment hot et en plus tu corrige mes fautes d'orthographe... lol y doit y en avoir pleins.... en tous cas, ON VA VOIR 8 MILES À SOIR! J'ai trop hâte! Les billets sont bien en sûreté dans mon portefeuille qui lui est bien en sûreté je ne sais où. Babye et merci pour le rev comme toujours! 

**Mystick:** Je te comprend, je te comprend de vouloir la tuer.... moi aussi j'aimerais ça être dans les bras de Sirius à sa place, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux.... la vie est parfois cruelle... lol! merci pour tes reviews ça me fait chaud au coeur! 

**Saria:** Ordre accomplie! Merci beaucoup! 

**Clem: **ouais je sais malheureusement.... et merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes mon histoire! 

**Miss Tambora:** Hey Marie, est-ce que tu savais que tu avait fait une grosse barre laide en bas dans mon affaire de reviews avec ton NOOOONNNNNNNNNN etc. Lol c pas grave, j'te niaise lol! Merdi ben et j'ai hâte qu'on se reparle sur MSN! 

**Pheneatis: **Lol! J'espère que la suite était à la hauteur de tes attentes (oh shit je sors mes mots à 100$ moi là!) en tous cas j'ai faite de mon mieux.... merci bcp pour tes encouragements, c'est super hot à lire et ça m'encourage (O_O non?!?!) Héhé! 

**Sweety:** Merci ben Sweety! 

**Lyra b. :** Ben merci beaucoup là c'est ben fin.... et c'est vrai que c'est laid les gens qui review pas mais quesse que tu veux... lol! 

**Nuage d'automne: **Merci là ça me va droit au coeur! :-)****

**Amy:** Ben là voilà la suite, et j'arrêterai pas là c'est sur, merci.****

**Winky:** Honnn! Merci! C'est toute gentil... et désolée de t'avoir déçu en foutant pas le chapitre 6... mais maintenant il est là.... :-)   
  
  


_Wing'_

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- 


	7. Erreur fatale

_**Titre:**Regret_   
_**Auteure:**Wingardium_   
_**Disclaimer:**Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling, et l'histoire m'appartient_   
_**Dédicasse:**Je dédicasse cette fic à Leviosa: Salut Isa, je te dédie cette fic avec toute mon amitié parce que tu es la meilleure amie au monde, je t'aime fort et je serai toujours là pour toi._   
_**Note:** Bonjour! J'ai décidé de faire une fic Lily / Sirius. Je trouve qu'ils formeraient un vraiment joli petit couple. J'en ai vu aucune avec ce couple et je trouve que ça manque._   
  
  
  


**_Regrets_**

  
  
  


_Chapitre 7: Erreur fatale_

Comme vous le savez sûrement, Sirius était TRÈS populaire à Poudlard. En fait, il était le gars le plus populaire de toute l'école. 

Un matin, au début de ma septième année, je me réveillai dans les bras de Sirius. Il dormait toujours et je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Je suis restée là à le regarder dormir et à jouer dans ses beaux cheveux noirs pour environ une demi-heure avant qu'il ouvre les yeux. 

- Mmmrr, bonjour Lil' J'lie, a-t-il dit d'un voix ensommeillée en me souriant. 

- Salut Sirius. 

Il m'a agrippée et m'a attirée vers lui pour me poser un gentil baiser sur le front. Ensuite, j'ai posé ma tête sur sa belle poitrine musclée et on est restés comme ça un bon vingt minutes. Je sentais son coeur battre sous mon oreille, je serais restée comme ça pour toujours si on n'avait pas un cours de Métamorphose dans une heure. 

On s'est levés et on s'est habillés. Heureusement que j'étais préfète-en-chef, j'avais ma chambre personnelle, c'était plutôt pratique quand je voulais avoir des moments d'intimité... En tous cas, on est descendus ensemble à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner (pour les français: petit-déjeuner). On s'est assis à la table des Gryffondors et on a mangé en parlant avec les autres. James parlait avec Peter, Sirius avec Remus et un autre gars non-identifié, Mill Thomas, je pense. Moi, j'observais les gens avec Sarah. 

À la table des Serpentards, c'était déchaîné, des gars faisaient des combats de bras de fer, des filles faisaient un pari quelconque. 

- J'accepte le défi! dit une pétasse aux cheveux blonds en joignant sa main aux autres. 

Étrangement, elle regardait à notre table. En tous cas, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens faisaient des paris. Pas besoin de mettre de l'argent en jeu pour avoir une vie amusante. En tous cas, j'en reviens à ma conversation avec Sarah. On parlait de nos petits amis. Espèce de sujet très original de la part de filles de 17 ans, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez. 

Durant l'avant-midi, on a eu cours de Métamorphose, de Potions et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Dans le premier cours, on a pratiqué la métamorphose humaine comme on le faisait depuis quelques cours. À mon avis, ce n'était pas très instructif. C'est sûr que pour nous (Sirius, James, Peter, Sarah et moi) qui étions animagis depuis la sixième, c'était plus ou moins impressionnant, mais on faisait tous comme si ce l'était. 

Personne ne devait savoir qu'on était des animagis, tout comme personne ne devait savoir que Remus était un loup-garou. Eh oui, il me l'a dit durant les vacances entre la quatrième et la cinquième année, et c'est là que Sirius et moi, on a eu la brillante idée de tenir compagnie à Remus durant ses transformation en devenant des animaux, des animagis. 

On s'y était mis dès la fin des vacances et on était parvenus à nos fins l'été entre la cinquième et la sixième. Sirius se transforme en beau gros labrador noir, James en cerf, Peter, et bien, il a seulement réussi à la fin de la sixième, se changeant en rat. Dans mon cas, je me change en écureuil roux et blanc. Sarah, elle, se transforme en Husky, aussi connu sous le nom de "chien-loup". En tous cas, c'était vraiment super de pouvoir rester avec Remus pendant ses transformations, il s'en sortait beaucoup mieux comme ça. 

Pour revenir aux cours, on a continué les Métamorphoses jusqu'à la cloche où on est sortis tous ensembles et on est allés dans nos dortoirs pour chercher nos choses pour les cours de Potions. Sirius et venu me rejoindre dans ma chambre de Préfète pendant que je préparais mes ingrédients pour le cours. 

- Salut ma jolie Lily. 

- Salut mon étoile. 

J'adorais l'appeler "mon étoile" depuis que je savais qu'une étoile était nommée Sirius, l'Étoile du Chien. 

Il prit des yeux de chien battu et me regarda tristement en soupirant. 

- Est-ce que ça te dit d'aller en Potions avec l'affreuse Professeure Warsnett? 

Il me prit par la taille et accentua ses yeux de chien battu. Je savais parfaitement où il voulait en venir, mais j'embarquai dans son jeu. 

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui a envie d'y aller? lui ai-je demandé en prenant un air de boeuf exagéré. 

- Pas vraiment... alors... c'est quoi ta solution? 

- On sèche, espèce d'idiot! lui ai-je répondu en souriant. 

- Je suis d'accord, Lily Jolie! 

- Pas pour vrai? Tu rigoles là! lançais-je d'un ton 100% sarcastique. 

Il n'en a pas rajouté plus, il m'a entourée de ses bras et m'a embrassée tendrement. 

On est descendus en bas, avons pris le corridor qui mène au Hall d'entrée puis sommes sortis dans le parc main dans la main. On s'est dirigés vers de larges buissons opaques, puis avons pénétré derrière, là où personne ne pouvait nous voir. 

Trente secondes plus tard, un gros chien noir suivi d'un petit écureuil roux sortait des buissons et se dirigeait incognito vers le chemin pour Pré-Au-Lard. Je vais vous avouer que ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois qu'on faisait ça. On a fait notre chemin vers Mystick Entreposage (N/A: Sorry Gaby, mais je trouve que ça sonne bien! lol). On s'est cachés derrière un arbre pour reprendre notre forme humaine. Rendu là, on s'est rendus au garage de Sirius, où reposait une magnifique moto argent et noir. C'était le petit bijou de Sirius, il avait travaillé très fort pendant deux ans pour pouvoir se l'offrir à 16 ans. Je crois que c'est sur cette moto volante que j'ai passé les plus beaux moments de ma vie, à survoler l'Angleterre avec Sirius. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour une petite balade sur cette moto. 

On a apporté la moto dehors et Sirius m'a tendu l'unique casque. 

- Oublie ça, lui ai-je dit en regardant le casque. 

- Mets-le! C'est plus prudent, Lily Jolie. 

- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris, je ne mettrai pas ce casque. 

- Et si on avait un accident... 

- Je me ramasserais correcte et toi tu te pèterais la cervelle. 

- Ouais. Alors, tu le mets ce casque? 

- Merde, toit tu le mets et tu te la fermes. 

Après des minutes et des minutes de chialage pour savoir qui mettrait le fouttu casque, on a décollé vers les nuages, le casque reposant à l'arrière de la moto. 

On a passé un reste d'avant-midi merveilleux, le dernier bel avant-midi que j,ai passé avec lui, mais à ce moment là, je l'ignorais. 

On a survolé au dessus des nuages pendant deux bonnes heures. Sirius se retournait souvent pour m'embrasser, c'était vraiment formidable. 

On est redescendus et avons rapporté la moto à l'entrepôt. Ça ne me tentait tellement pas de retourner à l'école, mais on n'avait pas vraiment le choix vu que le premier cours de l'après-midi était Divination avec Sirena Collins. 

On a refait notre chemin vers Poudlard en chien et écureuil. En entrant dans le part, on a croisé Remus et Sarah qui étaient blottis ensemble sous un saule pleureur. Évidemment, ils nous ont reconnus, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit passer un écureuil et un chien ensemble dans que celui-ci saute sur l'écureuil pour le manger 

Ils nous ont fait signe pour qu'on les suive dans un coin derrière des buissons. On a reprit notre forme humaine et on a discuté un peu avec eux avant d'entrer au château pour aller en Divination. 

Mme Collins a commencé son cours sur les prémonitions alors que tout le monde prenait des notes distraitement. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, elle n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'oeils inquiets à Sirius et moi, qui étions assis sur un large pouf dans le fond de la classe. Elle semblait troublée par nous. Vers la fin du cours, ne n'était plus des regards inquiets qu'elle nous lançait mais des regards tristes de désespoir et d'impuissance. 

Quand la cloche annonçant la fin du cours sonna, Sirius et moi nous sommes levés pour partir, comme tout le monde, mais elle nous arrêta et ferma la porte. Elle nous regarda avec impuissance puis dit: 

- Mes enfants, faites attention, le destin... Prenez garde! 

Elle regardait plus moi que Sirius, comme si ça m'était plus adressé qu'à lui. Elle poussa un soupir et nous fit signe de disposer. On est sortis de la classe en pensant à ce que Sirena Collins nous avait dit. 

- Tu crois qu'elle a pété les plombs? demandai-je à Sirius. 

Il haussa les épaules. 

- J'en sais rien... Elle avait l'air vraiment sérieuse. 

*** 

Cette journée là, Sirena Collins avait pressenti l'erreur que j'allais faire. Elle avait essayé de me prévenir, mais je ne l'avais pas prise au sérieux. 

*** 

On a eu un autre cours dans l'après-midi, et après, on est allés souper dans la Grande Salle. J'avais très mal à la tête et j'étais fatiguée alors je suis partie à la Salle Commune beaucoup avant les autres. 

- Bye, je vais me coucher. 

- Salut ma chérie, je viendrai te dire bonne nuit dans ta chambre quand je monterai, me répondit Sirius en m'embrassant sur le front. 

Je me rendis à ma chambre et me mis en pyjama. Je m'étendis sur mon lit avec mon walkman moldu sur les oreilles, écoutant mon chanteur préféré. En même temps, je dessinais distraitement en lisant un bon roman. J'ai toujours adoré faire trois choses en même temps, ça ne donne pas le temps à mon cerveau de penser. 

10hrs30, Sirius n'était pas encore venu me souhaiter bonne nuit, il devait veiller avec ses amis, c'était compréhensible. 

11hrs, "Il veille bien tard donc pour un jour de semaine!" 

Ohre, "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait?" 

1hr05, "Il m'a sûrement oubliée... c'est bizarre... tant pis..." 

Puis je m'endormi. 

Je me réveillai vers 7hrs et les évènements de la veille me revinrent aussitôt à l'esprit. Sirius n'était pas venu, comme il l'avait dit dans la Grande Salle. Je m'habillai, arrangeai mes cheveux et me maquillai avant de descendre dans la Salle Commune. Sirius n'était pas là. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, d'habitude, à 7hrs, il était soit à m'attendre dans la Salle Commune, soit... dans ma chambre, avec moi... Qui qu'il en soit, c'était bizarre. Je suis descendue à la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner. Je me dirigeai vers la table des Gryffondors. Il était là. 

Je me précipitai à côté de lui. 

- Hey! Salut! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir hier? 

- Longue histoire... c'est rien, répondit-il distraitement en repoussant délicatement mon étreinte. 

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait? En plus, il avait une mine affreuse, comme s'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il avait l'air ex-trè-me-ment préoccupé. Par quoi? Je n'en avais aucune idée. 

La journée passa normalement, mis à part le fait que Sirius était préoccupé par quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas me parler. 

C'est en me rendant aux toilettes pendant la pause entre la première et la deuxième période de l'après-midi que TOUT à commencé. 

J'entrai dans une cabine pour... faire ce qu'on a à faire là... et par la fente de la porte, j'aperçus la pétasse blonde de Serpentard qui avait parié avec ses amies la veille au déjeuner, qui venait sûrement se remaquiller. Avec elle, il y avait une fille aux cheveux noirs, aussi à Serpentard. 

- Alors? T'as réussi? demanda cette dernière. 

- Ouais! 

- Quand? 

- Hier soir! Vous me devez toutes 50 gallions, j'ai gagné le pari! 

- Alors t'as vraiment... tu me surprends! T'as vraiment couché avec Sirius Black?! Wôw! 

Des milliers de couteaux empoisonnés du plus douloureux des venins vinrent me transpercer le coeur d'un coup. Un être invisible s'empara de mes poumons pour les conduire loin de mon système respiratoire, mes entrailles prenaient la place de mes os, qui eux, avaient entrepris d'aider les couteaux à déchiqueter mon coeur en prenant bien soin de rendre ça le plus souffrant possible. Mon sang s'était transformé en un puissant acide qui brûlait tout sur son passage. 

Je suis sortie de ma cabine en pleurant et je suis sortie des toilettes en courant, sans regarder derrière moi. J'ai couru comme ça pendant... je ne sais pas... longtemps... sans penser à rien, sauf courir le plus loin possible. Rendue dans un couloir désert, je stoppai net, à bout de souffle. Mon cerveau se remit à rouler tranquillement. "Quoi? Non! Sirius ne ferait jamais ça! Cette conne a tout inventé! Tu sais très bien que toutes les filles rêveraient d'être à ta place... Elle est seulement jalouse... Comment ça aurait pu arriver? Pfff, elle rêve!", mais des pensées plus sombres et... réalistes ne tardèrent pas à arriver, dont deux que je ne pu, malgré mes efforts, repousser: "Où était-il hier soir quand tu l'as attendu? Pourquoi a-t-il l'ai si préoccupé?" 

Ça y était, j'avais mes preuves. Des preuves qui, pour moi, étaient suffisantes pour baser une réalité. J'ai senti une vague de nausée monter à ma gorge. Toutes les pensées de mon esprit s'effacèrent pour ne faire place qu'à un seul mot: Vengeance. Ce mot prenait tout l'espace et il était plus puissant que jamais. C'est ce mot qui me guidait quand j'ai couru vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. 

J'entrai après avoir gueulé le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame. Je regardai autour de moi désespérément. Vengeance, vengeance! Et je le vis, l'objet de ma vengeance. Il était là, devant moi. Je le saisit par le bras et le tirai de toutes mes forces vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs et aux chambres des Préfets. Le pauvre se débattait et ne cessait de me demander ce que je faisais. 

- Ta gueule! criais-je en guise de réponse. 

Je claquai la porte de ma chambre et la verrouillai maladroitement. 

- Tu me veux? demandais-je sèchement et subitement. 

- Je... Non! Je... Sirius! Pas question! 

- Ne prononce pas son nom! dis-je en refoulant mes larmes. 

Me voyant dans cet état, il s'approcha pour me consoler et j'en profitai pour le débarrasser de ses affreuses lunettes rondes... Je crois que vous connaissez la suite classique: ses hormones de mâle ont pris le dessus sur sa conscience. De mon côté, j'étais complètement possédée par le diable de la vengeance. On a couché ensemble. Je répète: J'ai couché avec James, le meilleur ami de l'homme que j'aimais. 

_À suivre..._   
__   
__ __

_**Note de l'auteure:** Sti qu'est conne! Non? En tous cas, c'est mon opinion personnelle... mais dans le fond je la comprend d'être frustrée un peu... mais quand même! En tous cas, il me reste plus qu'un chapitre, et ça risque de prendre un peu de temps parce que j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire dedans, mais j'ai quand même 4 pages d'écrite... c'est déjà ça. Bon ben je vous laisse sur mes réponses à mes reviews!_   
__   


**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**Pheneatis:** Et voilà! Tu la trouve pas conne yinke un peu? Moi j'en reviens pas... mais je peux pas trop t'en dire pcq ca va gâcher le punch de mon dernier chapitre... en tous cas jme la ferme lol! J'ai hâte de voir les prochains chapitres de ta traduction + ta prochaine mini-fic + ta grosse fic +..... non laisse faire, y'a pu rien... lol!J'ai finalement pas retrouvé ce que j'avais de si important à te dire et ça me fais chier hen parce que je voulais full te le dire... mais si je retrouve un jour je vais le noter sur un bout de papier pour pas l'oublier... bon ben bobye! J'taime fow fow a+ 

**Saria:** Meuh non ta review est pas TROP longue, j'adore les reviews longues.... c'est hot c'est tout ce que j'ai à dre. T'es trop fine j'en reviens pas.... je mérite pas que tu arrête ton défi de miss serpentard juste pour lire un ptit chapitre no-where... avec le nombre de fics que t'as à écrire là..... une bonne dizaine (bon j'exagère peut-être un peu là... juste un peu...) en tous cas. Merci beaucoup, a +! 

**Leviosa:** Ouais merci BOUKOU Isa d'avoir taper mes deux derniers chapitres + d'avoir corrigé mes chapitre 1-2-3 + d'être une super amie + de toujours être là pour moi + de m'aider à faire chier Claire et Chloé ces grosses torches + de détester Valérie Poisson avec moi + de faire les 1001 tours des maraudeurs avec moi + d'avoir sortit et rentré mon portefeuille dans mon sac quand j'achetait des livres au salon + D'ÊTRE MA MEILLEURE AMIE QUE J'AIME BOUKOU! Gros calin! 

**Carramella:** Hahaha! T'as tout à fait raison! Faut plaindre tout ceux qui s'appelle Harry et James. Mais quand même, regarde mon prof d'anglais, il s'appelle James et yé full hot! (Pas beau là mais gentil) en tous cas.... c'est sur que la vie de ceux qui s'appellent de même est bouleversée à jamais maintenant qu'on peut les comparer à ces laids.... lo! En tous cas, merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour ton review, j'apprécie Beaucoup!   
  
  
  
  


_Wing'_

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-   



	8. Regrets

_**Titre:**Regret_   
_**Auteure:**Wingardium_   
_**Disclaimer:**Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling, et l'histoire m'appartient_   
_**Dédicasse:**Je dédicasse cette fic à Leviosa: Salut Isa, je te dédie cette fic avec toute mon amitié parce que tu es la meilleure amie au monde, je t'aime fort et je serai toujours là pour toi._   
_**Note:** Bonjour! J'ai décidé de faire une fic Lily / Sirius. Je trouve qu'ils formeraient un vraiment joli petit couple. J'en ai vu aucune avec ce couple et je trouve que ça manque._   
  
  
  


**_Regrets_**

  
  
  
  
  
__

_Chapitre 8: Regrets_

- Non! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait! Non! 

James semblait fou. Il était complètement détraqué, je ne l'avais jamais vu de la sorte. Il venait de se réveiller... dans mon lit. Il y avait de quoi perdre les pédales. 

De mon côté, mon cerveau ne roulait pas encore totalement, mais quand ce fut le cas, je tombai carrément du lit. 

- Sirius! Non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à mon meilleur ami!?! poursuivit James. 

Ce fut en entendant ce nom que tout me revint. Je peux vous assurer que mon coeur en a pris un coup. Je me rappelais avoir passé une journée bien normale. Sirius était un peu bizarre et distant... puis je l'ai entendu. Alma Hilbert a dit à une de ses amies qu'elle... avait... couché... avec... Sirius. La veille. Cette veille où il m'avait trompée! Puis, je me souvins avoir couru et pleuré pendant un moment indéterminé, et alors, un besoin de vengeance désespéré m'avait envahi. J'avais couru n'importe où, où je pourrais trouver cette vengeance, et ça c'est avéré à être dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor où James était. Je l'ai agrippé, je l'ai entraîné dans ma chambre et j'ai... j'ai carrément couché avec lui. Mais Sirius le méritait bien, il m'avait trompé le premier, à ce que je sache! 

- Lily! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à Sirius? pleurnicha James de nouveau. 

- Moi? Mais rien que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce! criais-je avec colère. 

- Comment ça? Tu dérailles! 

- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi?!?! dis-je sur un ton frustré de défi . 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Lily? 

- Il a couché avec une autre! Voilà ce qu'il m'a fait! 

- QUOI? Mais Sirius ne ferait jamais ça! Il t'aime tellement, jamais il ne le pourrait! Crois-moi. 

- Et bien il l'a fait! criais-je en fondant en larmes. 

- Et quand?!? Il n'a pas eu un seul moment de libre ces derniers jours! 

- Et que fais-tu d'avant-hier soir? 

- Pas plus avant hier soir que n'importe quel autre soir, Lily. 

- Tu n'en sais rien toi, maudit con! J'ai toute mes preuves, arrête de m'écœurer! 

Vexé de mon attaque, il commençait à être moins patient et gentil. 

- Comme je suis si con, je m'interroge sur tes soi-disant preuves.   


- Hé bien, les voilà: Premièrement, Sirius n'est pas venu ce fameux soir, il a complètement disparu. Deuxièmement, le lendemain, il me cachait évidemment quelque chose, il avait l'air hyper préoccupé. Et TROISIÈMEMENT (Je hurlais à présent), Alma Hilbert a avoué qu'elle avait couché avec lui le même soir! Tout concorde, et fais-moi pas accroire le contraire, 

James ne répondit pas, il me fixait. Il avait un de ces regards... Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mot approprié pour décrire ce regard. C'était un mélange de découragement et de profonde désolation à mon égard. 

- Lil... Lily.... commença-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. 

- QUOI? 

- Je regrette, mais je peux démentir toute tes "preuves". 

- Ah ouais? Arrête ça tu veux? Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison! 

La nervosité se faisait entendre dans ma voix. 

- Premièrement, quand il était supposément disparu, il était en fait avec moi, Remus et Peter. Deuxièmement, hier, Sirius était nerveux et distant parce que la veille, Remus nous avait fait part de son envie de mettre fin à ses jours et ça l'a extrêmement bouleversé. 

Un coup puissant s'enfonça dans mon estomac. Non seulement, James avait de très bons arguments, mais l'idée que Remus pense à se suicider me tordit le ventre. Pourquoi est-ce que tout arrivait d'un coup, comme ça? 

- Et troisièmement, Alma Hilbert est la pire menteuse que le monde ait connue. Elle raconterait n'importe quoi pour gagner quelques gallions, et ça, tout le monde le sait. 

Il se tut et me regarda. Je ne pouvais rien dire, je sentais la nausée se promener entre mon estomac et ma gorge. Tout ce qu'avait dit James avait du sens. J'étais tellement idiote! Sirius n'avait jamais couché avec cette fille, je n'aurais même pas du en douter le moindrement. Moi, par contre, j'avais couché avec son meilleur ami... Son meilleur ami, vous vous rendez compte? "Quelqu'un, emmenez-moi un pont que je me suicide." est la première pensée sincère qui m'est venue. 

- Lily, je ne peux pas cacher ce que je viens de faire à Sirius. Pardonne-moi. 

James fondit en larmes. Je ne pouvais pas l'imiter car j'étais figée, je sentais que je ne pourrais plus jamais rien faire, que la paralysie m'avait envahie. Quelques secondes plus tard, je retrouvai l'usage partiel de la parole. 

- Vas-y, dis-lui. 

James me jeta un rapide coup d'œil puis quitta la pièce en courrant, toujours en pleurs. J'étais toujours étendue à terre incapable de bouger... même respirer me demandait un ultime effort à chaque bouffée. 

*** 

Je n'ai pas le courage de raconter la suite en détails... ce fut les pires moments de mon existence. J'en ai encore des flashes douloureux parfois. Ça ne fait pas bien longtemps que ça c'est produit. 

Le pire de tout fut quand j'ai du affronter Sirius, quand il a su que j'avais couché avec James. 

Ses yeux... je me rappellerai toujours de ses yeux.... ils étaient si vides, si tristes. James venait de lui dire ce que nous avions fait. Il était accouru à ma chambre pour me demander si c'était vrai. Quand j'ai confirmé, il s'est recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, avait enfoncé sa tête tranquillement dans ses genoux et s'était mis à pleurer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleuré avant, et ça me fit particulièrement mal parce que c'est moi qui le faisais pleurer. Il était là, dans le coin, et il semblait prêt à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. 

Que pouvait-il y avoir de pire que cette scène? Ne pouvant le regarder vider sa tristesse ainsi plus longtemps, je me suis effondrée sur mon lit, le cœur plus douloureux que jamais. Sirius, que j'aimais tant, était accroupi dans un coin à pleurer, et je ne pouvais rien faire, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de pleurer moi aussi. J'étais une traîtresse, et je ne méritais rien d'autre que de souffrir comme j'ai souffert ce jour là, ainsi que tous les jours qui ont suivi, y compris aujourd'hui, demain et dans un an. Mais lui... il ne méritait rien de tel! Jamais quelqu'un n'avait amené autant de bonheur d'un coup dans ma vie, et voilà que j'avais détruit tout cela. 

Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de mourir. C'était une envie irrésistible à laquelle j'ai failli succomber plusieurs fois. Mais seules les paroles que Sirius a prononcé un jour m'ont incitée à abandonner cette idée. 

J'étais dans la Salle Commune, il était 2 heures du matin. J'étais recroquevillée sur un pouf, devant moi, je tenais un mince canif à la lame argentée. Ce canif, c'était Sirius qui me l'avait offert lors de notre 5ème année. Je ne l'avais jamais utilisé, mais je comptais bien m'en servir ce soir même. J'allais transpercer la peau de mon poignet quand soudain 

- Non! Ne fais pas ça. Lily, pose ce canif. 

Je me retournai vivement au son de cette voix. Sirius se tenait debout au bas des escaliers du dortoir des gars. 

- Pose ça, répéta-t-il. 

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça? demandais-je faiblement. 

- Oui. Ne fais pas ça, Lily. 

Sa voix était si sincère, c'était la même voix que j'avais tant entendu me dire qu'elle m'aimait. C'était la voix de Sirius, celle qui était sérieuse et sincère. 

Il me regardait avec ses yeux noirs, attendant que je pose le couteau. 

- Tu devrais, plus que quiconque souhaiter ma mort. Plus que moi-même. 

- Non, pas du tout. Jamais je n'ai souhaité ta mort, Lily. J'ai assez souffert comme ça, je ne voudrais pas que la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimée et que j'aimerai jamais meure. 

À ces paroles, mon cœur se serra plus que jamais. Sirius ne souhaitait pas que je parte, que je disparaisse de sa vie pour de bon. J'éclatai en sanglots. Je n'ai jamais tant pleuré. 

Il s'est approché, puis s'est assis à côté de moi. Il m'a entouré de ses bras, tiré vers lui et posé ma tête sur son épaule. J'ai pleuré et pleuré encore. 

- Je suis désolée Sirius, si tu savais comme je regrette. 

- Je le sais. Je ne peux pas te cacher combien j'ai souffert et combien je souffre encore, mais ne fait surtout pas quelque chose comme celle que tu t'apprêtais à faire. Je t'en veux, oui, mais je ne le supporterai pas si tu t'en vas complètement de ma vie. Je sais. Je sais que tu es enceinte. Je sais que tu portes l'enfant de James... 

Sa voix était étranglée par les larmes. Alors, il avait découvert..... Je ne l'avait dit à personne, de peur qu'il le découvre... Mais il savait... 

-... je sais que tu devras vivre le reste de ta vie avec James, que vous êtes unis par cet enfant. 

Je re-éclatai en sanglots, plus violemment cette fois. 

- Et ça me fait de la peine, parce que je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites. Mais accroche-toi à la vie. 

- Et pourquoi? demandais-je à travers deux sanglots. 

- Pour moi, fait le pour moi. 

*** 

C'est-ce que j'ai fait. Je me suis accroché à la vie, j'ai lutté contre mes émotions, comme je le fais encore aujourd'hui. Pour lui. Parce qu'il me l'a demandé. J'ai du lutter souvent, entre autre quand les parents de James nous ont annoncé que James devait prendre ses responsabilités et m'épouser pour m'avoir mise enceinte. 

Mais quand ça devient trop dur, quand je crois que je ne tiendrai pas le coup, je sors, la nuit, sur mon balcon, je lève les yeux au ciel et je regarde mon étoile, Sirius. 

_FIN_   
__   
__ __

_**Note de l'auteure:** Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! J'ai fini! Nonnnnnnnnnn! J'ai trop de la peine! Je commençais à être habituée moi... ça fait toujours de la peine....mais je tiens à te remercier.... oui toi... toi... TOI! Parce que t'as ét un auditeur (ben pas vraiment) actif, et tu m'as reviewé... et si c'est pas le cas... ben va te faire *#@ NON S'TUNE JOKE LÀ! Je t'aimes parreil.... mais en tous cas. Merci merci merci merci à toute vous!!!! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Y faudra que je pense à une autre fic que je vais faire, mais pour le moment je vais me consacrer sur ma mini-fic de notre affaire de persos pigés à moi et Isa. Je vous aime, *essuie une tite grosse larme* Adieu! (non pas vrai.. lol!)_   
  


**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**Leviosa:** Merci Isa... merci de... (bon je recommencerai pas ma liste là) mais merci d'avoir été une auditeuse... ben lecteuse dévouée et une correcteuse active et d'avoir été présente avec tes outils.......... ahah... est même pas drôle, ca me fait juste penser à Patrick.... lol! En tous cas...... J'ai fini... meuh tu te rends compte? Il me reste plus qu'a aller nourrir les hipopotames d'Alaska en passant par le Nigéria. En tous cas, tout ça pour dire... Chow! (ben pas vraiment mais en tous cas, merci merci merci merci merciiiiii-iiiiiii-iiiiii! J'taime fow! 

**Winky:** Moi aussi j'ai de la peine que ça finisse de même... mais j'avais comme pas le choix qu'a finisse ak ce loser.... c'était écrit... *soupir* en tous cas.... Alléluia, je te remercie de m'avoir reviewé 3 chapitres, t'es vraiment nice..... Ben bye! 

**Mystick:**Salut! En passant, j'étais au courrant que Isa envoyerait notre photo lol! Ça me dérenge pas.... J'avoue que Lily est CONNE! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux... tlm peut pas être parfaits comme mon p'tit Sirius......y'en a qu'un comme lui... En tous cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi mon histoire et de m'avoir reviewé, ça m'a toujours fait hyper plaisir! 

**Carramella:** Lolololollllllllll! Face de crevette gerbée... m'a men souvenir de celle là! lol! Et t'as tout à fait raison pour le p'tit Harry... cé quoi le but d'aller s'accoupler ak une écrevice de l'alaska ancien de même? Après ça la terre est envahie par cet espèce de bibitte à lunettes..... En tous cas... Merci beaucoup pour tous tes reviews, c'est super hot à lire... MERCI! 

**Pheneatis:** Salut Steph! Arrête moi ça... chui toute gênée là... je mérite pas des compliments de même..... meuh-heu.... Je sais je sais, Lily Evans..... non Potter (grrrrr) a pas de jugotte et c'est une osti de *@#.... mais là...... c'est le seul moyen valable de la faire passer de ce mec parfait qu'est Sirius à cette couille de porc qu'est James... Grrr.... j'ai trop hâte que tu mette le deuxième chapitre de révélation.. cé toute sympa! Tk, merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de m'avoir toujours suivi et reviewé... j'taime fow, et jte promet que je vais essayer de faire une autre fic.... mais je sais pas encore ce que ça va être.... re mici, té une super amie! 

**Miss Tambora: **Je sais! Sirius ferait jamais ça! L'homme parfait ne ferait jamais ça donc Sirius ne ferait jamais ça! Arg! Lol! J'te remerci beaucoup Marie pour ton review, t'es trop fine et t'es une super bonne amie, j'adore jaser ak toi! mErci encore et a+! 

**Sonya:**Salut Soso! (désolée, ça me pogne des fois...) J'ai fini regrets, j'ai fini regrets *tite danse laide et pas sympa* mais j'ai de la peine parreil... c trsite........... pov'conne cette Lily... j'en reviens tojours pas, même si c'est moi qui là écrit..... En tous cas, jtermerci boukou boukou pour tout ces gentils reviews que tu mas envoyé et tes supers encourragements! Té une super friend!   
  
  


_Wing'_

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- 


End file.
